


Catch and Release

by i_am_regret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Choking, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg - mentioned, Omega Armitage Hux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, idk - Freeform, slight power struggle, so am I, they’re a catastrophe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_regret/pseuds/i_am_regret
Summary: Hux is anything but the stereotypical picture of a docile omega.And he has Kylo hooked....and muzzled.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I’m so sorry for it. It involves muzzles. This garbage is unbeta-d and honestly I don’t even know what the hell. I will happily take advice, and all I can say in my defense is I’m an absolute sucker for a/b/o Kylux and just think this site needs more of it yknow?

Hux’s boots echoed down the empty hallways of the officers’ quarters, long after alpha shift had ended. It seemed there were no end of duties to fill his time, leaving him to wearily make his way to where he greatly anticipated a shower and bed were waiting.

He could rely on muscle memory alone to bring him through the grey, maze-like interior of the Finalizer to his quarters with little thought, hardly paying attention to his surroundings at all as he reached for the access panel beside his door.

And then, an irregularity stood out at him, bringing him to full awareness almost immediately. A little red light flashed silently on the console, alerting him to an unauthorized access override to his rooms.

Caution replaced tiredness as he slowly reset the alarm and the doors hissed open. The lights were off but some inkling told him not to turn them on. The room was near vibrating with silent, heavy energy. A presence.

Hux stepped inside slowly, the door hissing closed behind him. His eyes already began to adjust to the dark, and to the enveloping energy that seemed to reach for him. A moment later, the overwhelming scent of an alpha drenched his senses. Kylo. He could hear ragged, heavy breathing coming from the center of his quarters.

When he stepped forward, it changed to a low growl. Hux stilled and reached blindly towards the wall for the light switches. He began to dial them up but felt an invisible pressure grip his wrist harshly, demanding he stop, before they were much higher than a dim glow.

It was enough to see the tantalizing sight in front of him.

Kylo knelt in the middle of the floor, seeming to sag under his own weight, with his hands curled into fists on his thighs and coal black hair more of a mess than usual over his eyes. His chest rose and fell heavily, and his eyes were closed tight as though he was trying, and failing, to meditate.

Hux formed a smirk as he took a step toward the kneeling man. “Well here you are again.”

Kylo responded to his voice with the barest of fidgets, a line between his eyebrows forming as he fought to remain perfectly still.

Hux began to circle him, the click of his boots on perfectly polished floor sharp and ringing. There was sweat dampening the back of the force user’s neck and slipping down his collarbone.

Hux knew exactly why he was here. They had an arrangement. A rather profitable one for both of them, although inconvenient at times.

“Your inability to follow rules and regulations once again demands more of my time and efforts to resolve. Maybe I don’t have patience for this anymore, and I’m tired of handling your problems.” Hux stopped in front of the other man and reached out to toy with the ends of his luscious dark hair, teasing the inside of his wrist against his nose.

The crease between Kylo’s eyebrows deepened and he took in a shuddering breath, lowering his head and bowing in farther on himself.

“Because yet again, you’re reduced to a slave of your hormones, taken over by your rut. You’re the only one on board this ship that isn’t on suppressants. And of course, it can’t just be your problem, but mine too....”

A frighteningly strong hand gripped Hux’s calf suddenly, sending twinges up the leg from the strength of his hold.

“Don’t play with me Hux.” Kylo ground out.

His voice was impressively steady for someone who smelled so close to losing his coherency.

Hux dug his fingers into inky black hair and yanked until Kylo’s head was back and his endless brown eyes met his own.

“You’re disrupting my day and my ship.” He warned. “You better be prepared to make a strong case for yourself.”

Kylo returned his heated glare, a deep growl resonating from his chest. Hux was used to the warring feelings of trepidation and adrenaline he often felt when tangled with the dark Knight. But there was such a rush in playing so close to the fire, seeing such immense power knelt at his feet and obeying him.

As though sensing his thoughts, Kylo stopped his growling and instead swallowed hard against the increasingly tight hold Hux kept on his head. “You know I always do as you ask.” He said tersely, eyes capable of burning through steel.

“Consider yourself lucky that I happen to be in a generous mood.” Truth be told, Hux felt just as powerless to this transaction they had fallen into, but he was never one to pass up the opportunity to hold it over Kylo’s head. They both knew from the moment he walked in the room how this was going to go, even if he could pretend like there was any other alternative.

He released the Knight, a little rougher than he had to, just to get the point across, and strode across the room while shelling his great coat off unceremoniously and jerking open the top buttons of his uniform.

Kylo whined behind him and a glance back showed that the man was still on his knees, staring after him in agony but waiting for permission to follow, like a good dog. Hux clicked his tongue and immediately Kylo surged up, crowding him into the bedroom with his body an overheated wall of muscle.

Hux grunted as his back met the doorframe sharply and Kylo buried his face deep into his neck. The other man’s breath was hot and wet against his scent glands, tingling with sensitivity when those delicate lips grazed over them. The teasing turned to nuzzling, then nibbling, then full open mouth suckling.

Hux’s eyes rolled from the sensation that caused throughout his body, liquifying his brain and sending heat blazing across through his veins.

His hand had been wandering into the drawer of a nightstand closest to him, and with his last scraps of coherent thought he put a forearm to Ren’s chest to separate them that small, crucial amount. However without contact against his neck, Kylo’s lips reached for his own and Hux twitched away quickly.

He pulled what he was looking for from the drawer and Kylo’s expression twisted. “No, please -“

“You know the rules.” Hux cut off.

For a moment the air shivered like Kylo would dare to defy him, would unleash his full alpha power and force Hux into submission. He could. But he knew that the quarters of a top First Order office had security - sensors that Hux could trigger to call a whole regiment down on their heads at once. What’s more, he knew if he defied, this arrangement they had between them would disappear.

Hux felt secure in the power he had over him - the power to withdraw this thing that Kylo thirsted for in his bones. He wouldn’t dare jeopardize that.

Weighing his options with the rapidly fading part of his brain that was functioning, Kylo eventually huffed in irritation and lowered himself back to his knees.

Hux smiled, luxuriating in the expression of open want in Kylo’s - admittedly - gorgeous eyes.

From his fingers dangled a muzzle made out of mesh and steel. It was designed specifically for alphas, and with a few tweaks, specifically for THIS alpha, with tiny force dampening fibers woven into the mesh. Alphas tended to go a little mad during their ruts as it was, and while Hux fed off the adrenaline high, he wasn’t completely suicidal enough to let THIS alpha - a hundred times stronger than any other one - have free reign of him without safeguards.

Even without use of the Force, Kylo was volatile and dangerous. Hux wouldn’t have him any other way. But now, from his vantage point overlooking the quietly panting Knight, he came to remember the reason why they were here at all - and that was because of all things, Kylo had actually proven he could trust him to a degree.

And so, who was he to deny the intoxicating temptation of all that power, and that SCENT, all for him to drown in. As long as he kept a tight reign on him and didn’t lose his own head, their encounters remained a net sum...

Kylo had tilted his head back, heady scent of rut emanating from him and demanding attention. Hux made quick work of fitting the steel muzzle over Kylo’s nose and jaw, hinges resting above his ears and clicking together in the back, not caring about the tangles of dark hair that got caught in the latch.

All the while, Kylo was rambling at him, trying to appeal to his nonexistent sympathies one last time, or at the very least dispel a little of his rapidly mounting energy.

“You know your suppressants block most of your scent but with this thing on I can hardly smell _anything_ \- seriously and then I start sweating under there and it itches -“

Hux smiled thinly as the other man’s voice became muffled under the mask - as it should be.

“Whiny brat.” He chided.

Kylo’s space-dark eyes glowered up at him from under his curls. “Why don’t you take this thing off and say that again.”

Hux couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of having Ren fully unleashed in his bedroom.

“Why don’t you stop behaving like a child and show me what a real alpha acts like.”

Taking his cue, Ren growled deeply and rose to his full height at once, yanking Hux to him and lifting him clear off the ground. The arms around his midsection were like a vice, and in a dizzying whirlwind of motion Hux found himself spun and _shoved_ onto the bed, guided forward onto hands and knees by an insistent hand between his shoulder blades.

Ren didn’t seem interested in letting him fully undress, yanking at whatever clothing was in the way until his hands could slide across smooth, heated skin.

His scent had doubled since entering the bedroom and Hux felt consciously pinned by the weight of it.

But this was on his terms, after all.

“Wait.” He ordered, feeling Kylo reluctantly but obediently still against him. “I want you to take everything off. Slowly.”

The weight behind him disappeared and Hux turned to see Kylo slinking off the bed like a shadow.

Hux sat up himself, legs open and one falling off the bed as he enticed Kylo to do as he wanted. He started removing the rest of his uniform, eyes pinning the Force user down as he did the same.

Kylo seemed impatient at first, but when the broad expanse of well muscled torso and arms brought a low, pleased purr out of Hux, he seemed to bask in the omega’s praise and started taking his time as requested, literally peacocking for him as he removed the rest of his clothes.

Hux made his appreciation obvious as his eyes roved over the bulky alpha, submissively muzzled in front of him.

He knew Kylo would do anything for his approval.

Pathetic.

Now both properly divested of their clothing, Kylo wasted no time stepping inbetween his legs like he was drawn by a magnetic. His hands were reverent but firm as they slid down the general’s thighs and closed around his ankles. Hux held in a sneeze as a fringe of black hair tickled his nose as the larger man leaned over him.

“I’m not sure how much longer I can hold on.” Kylo rasped, fingers already twitching tighter where they encircled him.

“Then stop trying.” Hux chided, but there was no heat, in fact he was already far more flustered than he would have liked. Kylo’s ruts had a way of taking them both apart, and sometimes it was best not to try to hold on to control.

Hux ran nails up the other man’s back, feeling it quivering and cold steel press into the juncture of his neck. Kylo made a frustrated noise at not being able to make skin contact to his scent glands and shoved Hux fully onto his back.

It was easy to feel dwarfed, physically, mentally, when Kylo’s imposing heat caged him from all sides. Hux found himself trapped in his darkening gaze, unable to look away from the smoldering fire flickering inside them.

He gasped in surprise when a hand that had snuck down between them bumped against his sensitive and straining cock. It paid him little attention and continued downward, feeling for the telltale mess of slick Hux knew was beginning to seep onto the sheets.

Kylo rumbled deep in his chest as his fingers toyed mercilessly with his entrance, gathering the wetness and making Hux hiss and flex his hands against the bed.

The alpha didnt seem to find him sufficiently slick enough, because he brought those fingers up to Hux’s mouth and pressed them in before he had even registered it. _Fine, he can have that one._ Hux thought sourly. But, determined to regain control, he grabbed the alpha’s wrist and held him firmly as his tongue laved over every inch of his fingers, collecting the taste of himself and finding it too sweet to really enjoy. Now, the taste of a mouthful of heady, salty alpha seed....Kylo growled like he heard the thought -was he in his head?- and rutted his frankly ridiculously large cock against Hux’s.

The fingers were wrenched from his spit slick lips and pressing into his entrance again too fast for Hux to protest. Oh but how could he, when just one finger felt so satisfyingly filling.

The moan that came from him was entirely unintentional and a further sign that his control was slipping out of his hold. He wasn’t supposed to give in this easy - to show Kylo how much he liked this too.

Fumbling in the narrow space between them, Hux squeezed a hand around Kylo’s insistently prodding cock and it was the alpha’s turn to moan wantonly at the simple touch. Every time Hux slid his hand down the shaft, Kylo pressed his fingers deeper - _when has he added a second?_ They pressed and scissored impatiently, not looking to bring him any pleasure but to simply open him as fast as possible. Feeling slightly jaded about that, Hux squeezed his hand tightly and twisted, drawing his grip excruciatingly slowly down the length of the man on top of him.

Kylo didn’t like that - or perhaps the cocky attitude behind it - and despite the shudder that went through him, his hand shot out to pin Hux by the neck for his insubordination. Hux felt that familiar mounting of fear/danger and found he could hardly tell where the lines blurred with arousal.

Kylo’s entire body weight was pressing down against his throat, absolutely driving all the oxygen from him. Honestly it was hardly a conscious thought for Hux to reach out and seal his own hand around the alpha’s throat in return.

Kylo reared back, as though his rut-drenched mind couldn’t comprehend the thought of an omega fighting back. Weren’t they supposed to be submissive? But a flicker of recognition passed by him at the sight of flame red hair, triggering a memory of familiarity. _This_ omega had fight, and he was supposed to. He belonged to him after all, and he wouldn’t choose someone weak and docile.

He pried his fingers off the other man’s neck, squirming out of his own choke hold while the omega below him coughed desperately for a dizzying taste of air. Somehow he was even more driven, now that his mind had vaguely reminded him who he was in bed with, and he ran a hand up the pale trembling body all the back to his already bruising neck, this time stroking softly over the skin. A thumb slid up to whisper against parted red lips and was met only with a challenging expression in sharp green eyes. His only focus was proving to this omega - his omega - how good of an alpha he was.

Hux gasped softly, now that he could drag air back into his abused throat (he could already tell it was going to bruise - Tarkin’s sake Kylo would pay for that) when the fingers in him that had been teasing him out just on this side of not enough withdrew entirely. The same hand used the leftover slick clinging to it to prep the alpha’s intimating cock, and Hux knew that was all he was going to get.

He met Kylo’s eyes - couldn’t look away - the whole agonizing press _in,_ until Kylo’s hips jutted flush against his own and Hux felt like he might split in two.

At some point his hands had come up to grip Kylo’s flexing biceps, tethering himself to him and pleading through his grip to _wait,_ let him adjust. He’d be mad at himself later for such a vulnerable gesture, but for now his mind was only consumed with the overwhelming amount of Kylo surrounding him, filling him, pouring over him in intoxicating scent and burning him from the inside out.

The other man tested a flex of his hips and Hux threw his head back with a groan, back arching and hands pushing against Kylo’s arms now like he was actively trying to get away from him.

His vision went spotty, but he couldn’t be sure that wasn’t the after effects of getting choked out a minute ago.

Kylo’s head was buried in his neck again, body tense as a cord as though only a drop of sanity was holding him back from fucking into Hux without abandon. Maybe he’d take the time to be grateful for it later, but the untethered part of his mind, the part he really tried not to listen to ever, was absolutely bursting with a cacophony of pain and pleasure. It was like nothing existed but the two of them and the yawning abyss of space they were falling into.

 _Let go._ A voice urged him, pressing against his mind like a weight.

Instead Hux looped an arm over Kylo’s shoulders and squeezed tighter. But this squeeze meant _move._ One of Kylo’s hands grabbed Hux’s leg and bent it up against his chest and at that change of angle, he began to press in and out experimentally, picking up speed without giving Hux time to adjust until he was thrusting at a brutal pace, slamming his cock relentlessly into Hux’s clenching wet heat over and over.

Hux whined, trying for a few minutess to hold in the noises being punched out of him. Each thrust rocked him against the bed, keeping him stuffed full and stretched too much _too much_.

Kylo made a feral sound of enjoyment, ploughing into him like he’d die without it. One of his hands fixed over Hux’s windpipe again, not choking but fitting into the previous fingerprints he left behind, and Hux went pliant, mind too broken apart to stand up any longer to this creature he had invited into his bed.

Kylo growled in approval, leaning down - and oh _stars_ did that change the angle just right - and clumsily butted his masked face against Hux’s neck.

He could swear he heard a click of teeth and once again found himself grateful for the device preventing an unwanted bonding.

However it incensed Kylo to not get what he wanted and he drove the sharp corner of the steel against his neck, making Hux hiss, but when that still didn’t achieve his goal he pulled out in a sickening rush.

Hux put up no resistance to being yanked over and pushed to his belly. A faint flicker of instinct had him raising his ass and arching his back (and hiding his head in his arms with shame) but Kylo absolutely whined at the sight and was filing him up again immediately.

Hux groaned under the onslaught, having to put a good deal of effort into staying upright and not being literally plowed into the bed by Kylo’s unforgiving body mass. Feeling fairly competent he could balance on one forearm, Hux tried to bring the other hand down to get some relief to his aching and neglected cock but was intercepted by Kylo’s.

The alpha interlaced their fingers and pinned his hand to the bed, an unspoken message that if Hux wanted to come, he’d have to do it on his dick alone. Hux _whined_ at the cruelty while at the same time his heart pounded in his ears at the display of knotheaded dominance.

Fuck this bastard and especially everything he did to his usually ordered mind without permission.

It seemed Kylo, who hadn’t stopped pressing and nuzzling at the back of Hux’s neck, finally got a taste of his signature scent and breathed out in relief.

“Hux.” He rumbled, hands becoming possessive and gripping and strokes evening out to a deeper but less frantic pace.

Hux let the melting pleasure of it wash over him, gasping encouragingly when the alpha took the time to search for the weak spot in his core, which he knew was low priority during a rut.

“Good?” The alpha breathed, sounding genuinely like he wanted approval, and Hux responded just as earnestly despite himself. “Yes, good. Don’t stop....please.” That earned him a low, pleased chuckle and a hand wove into his hair and pulled slightly, just for the enjoyment of manipulating his body.

Kylo’s breath was heavy against his ear and his hand found it’s way to Hux’s midsection and squeezed. “You’d give me strong pups.”

Hux tensed like an ice cube had been dropped down his back. “W-what?” He stuttered.

But Kylo must not have heard him, already slipped under again. At that moment, he discovered the angle to drive him right against Hux’s prostate, and whether it was that, or the way his large hand continued clawing at his belly, sent intense arousal shooting through his limbs.

Kylo could clearly smell it on him as he drove forward with a brutish snarl. The steel of his muzzle bumped insistently at his neck, frustration lacing the force of his thrusts as he could barely get more than a whisper of the scent he was looking for.

His hot breath chuffed through the mesh, tantalizing the sensitive skin beneath, and for a moment Hux could picture just wrenching that damn thing off, feeling Kylo surge forward against him as he set his teeth into his prize, biting down and binding Hux to him in a searing flash of fiery pleasure through every corner of his body.

Just as he thought that, Kylo shuddered and he cried out hoarsely against his shoulder, slamming forward one last time before stilling at the pressure of his knot swelling to lock him inside the general.

It was humiliating that the first surge of cum was all it took for Hux to groan and drive his face into the blankets, electricity skittering through his veins as he exploded untouched, overwhelmed from the relentless stimuli.

He wasn’t sure what alphas experienced during a knot but from the sound of Kylo’s wrecked breathing and his fingers digging into his waist, it was _good._ He didn’t even mind holding up the man’s entire weight, knowing that when he could move his limbs again, the haze over his mind will have cleared.

In the several sweaty, panting seconds meanwhile, he was all too aware of the hand Kylo still had pressed against his belly. The alpha’s knot was still slowly pulsing cum and it sent a last weak aftershock tingling through Hux’s body.

He pressed his face into the pillow with an exhausted groan, which seemed to rouse Kylo from his hard reset.

“Fuck...” he breathed faintly.

“...yeah.” Hux mumbled.

“So...can you take this damn thing off me now?” Kylo pawed fruitlessly at his muzzle, still leaning most of his weight on Hux, still leaving that one hand wrapped around his middle and ghosting against his stomach.

Hux had to get his mind off the distracting feeling.

“Get away from my neck.” He hummed back, feeling Kylo shift and wondering if he’d just fall over bonelessly should the other man remove that hold around his middle.

Kylo huffed petulantly but heaved himself back, taking with him the warmth his body bled at all points of contact, and his hand too.

Hux noted distantly that he didn’t in fact fall over without it.

“Honestly you shouldn’t think so highly of yourself. Someone would have to be dysfunctional to want to mark you.”

Hux whirled around as much as he could on hands and knees, causing Kylo to grunt as he milked another drop from his spent knot.

“You know damn well you tried biting like, three times.”

Kylo shrugged, one hand absently smoothing up and down Hux’s back. It was very pleasant, damn him.

“I wouldn’t really do that without the mask. I was just...toying with you. I think you know you enjoy the thought of it.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, flushing hot as he thought of the last fantasy that had raced through his head so vividly. Kylo could be bluffing, it’s not like he wouldn’t imagine that idea to feed his own ego anyway.

Despite the temptation to leave it on him and let him sulk, Hux reached across the bed and slid over his personal datapad.

Kylo purposely circled his hips impatiently while he waited for Hux to sign on and pull up the terminal.

“You little shit.” Hux muttered, one fist clenched on the bed while the other punched in the passcode. A small light on the bottom of the muzzle that had been green now turn to white and it unclicked audibly.

Kylo sighed in relief, yanking it off and immediately chucking it across the room carelessly.

Hux’s protest died on his tongue as he became distracted watching the alpha finger comb his messy waves, biceps flexing like some unfairly attractive deity.

Kylo smiled wolfishly at him and Hux turned away in annoyance.

It didn’t matter because Kylo was making a bone melting purring noise and gathered him up in both arms, flopping them onto their sides and immediately pressing himself far too close. His face tucked into Hux’s neck again like a puzzle piece, and through the exhaustion hitting Hux like a bantha, he maintained enough awareness to monitor that point of contact.

Kylo snuffled into him softly, nose sliding wonderfully all the way from his collarbone to his hairline.

“What do you smell like under there?” He mumbled softly just as Hux was about to pass out.

“Nothing interesting.” He deflected, not sure why he found this half-asleep muttering in the dark with an alpha he could hardly tolerate outside of the bedroom soothing.

“There must be an omega under there somewhere right?” Kylo teased.

Dammit, he had a hand tracing patterns on his chest now. Hux caught that hand with the intention of moving it away but ended up just holding it against the sheets. He was too tired to care.

“I take the strongest dose of suppressant they can prescribe. It’s scent scrubbing, hormonal control, contraceptive all in one. Closest to being a beta I can get.”

He could feel Kylo’s chest shake softly in laughter. “Is that why I can never get you to just submit? Stars I wonder what you’re like off that stuff.”

Hux grumbled, pressing his face into the mattress and finding it was actually Kylo’s arm. “Keep dreaming ronto-brain.” He didn’t have to know how he was equally curious and afraid of the surrender to instinct getting off his meds could entail.

Not for the first time he speculated about what Kylo’s life was like, walking around smelling and feeling so completely alpha and embracing every part of it. Then he remembered again how unstable and erratic the alpha was and thanked the stars that his life was that of order and control, and the only mess brought into it was what he invited in himself.

“How uh...how was your day?” Kylo mumbled around a yawn.

 _“What?”_ Hux frowned.

“Yknow, because we haven’t talked in like a week.”

Hux tried to squirm to look over his shoulder at the other man but broad arms tightened at his movement. “We don’t _talk_ Ren, that’s not what this is.”

“Fuck you too.” Kylo slurred, voice barely intelligible as sleep crept up on him.

Hux sat frowning into the darkness, listening to the hum of the ventilator nearby. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, fighting sleep, concerned about the misunderstanding Kylo seemed to have about them. He’d have to be more clear where they stood. He did suppose this was his longest standing fling. But that didn’t mean anything. The man was insufferable and just happened to be too good of a lay to pass up. He wouldn’t dwell on it anymore.

Tangled around him like an unsolvable puzzle, Kylo was already snoring deeply. Hux found himself unable to resist any longer and slowly relaxed into the feeling of being pulled under by an enveloping warm hold and the thunk of a heart against his back.


End file.
